Les sept péchés capitaux
by Erzillie
Summary: Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont-ils si innocents ? Pas sûr ! La preuve avec les sept péchés capitaux. Nous ne détenons aucun droit sur l'histoire ou les personnages, tout est à J.K Rowling.
1. La Paresse-1

_Bonjour ! Nous voici de retour pour un nouveau projet à quatre mains autour des sept péchés capitaux. Nous publierons chacune notre tour, le lundi et le jeudi. Nous espérons que vous aimerez nos drabbles. Enjoy !_

La Paresse

Ron était courageux. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été réparti chez les Gryffondors. Il était courageux, du moins en ce qui concernait l'affrontement de troll des montages, de Lord Voldemort et de ses sbires.

Pour ce qui était de faire ses devoirs, c'était une toute autre histoire. Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, il fallait reconnaître que Fred et George lui avaient donné le mauvais exemple. Ses frères ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser et ne montraient aucunes dispositions scolaires.

Dès sa première semaine de cours, il fut effaré par la masse de travail que les professeurs leur donnaient : Potions, Métamorphose, Sortilèges… Ils croulaient littéralement sous le travail ! Ron avait l'impression d'être un Elfe de maison forcé à travailler nuit et jour sans plus avoir de distraction. Selon lui il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : les professeurs étaient fous. S'il avait su, il se serait enfui à toutes jambes le jour de la rentrée.

Cependant, Poudlard lui fit faire une belle rencontre : celle d'Hermione Granger. Une grosse tête, un rat de bibliothèque, en un mot comme en cent, une surdouée. Depuis ce jour, Ronse reposa sur elle pour faire ses devoirs et put s'adonner corps et âme à la paresse.

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que votre avis soit positif ou négatif, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Jeudi vous retrouverez Erzébeth Tépès pour qu'elle vous fasse part de sa vision de la paresse. Bien à vous. Tillie231 _


	2. La Paresse-2

_Bonjour. Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié la vision de Tillie231 sur la Paresse. Voici ma version, toujours sur le même thème. Bonne lecture._

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling._

_Merci à Tillie pour la relecture et les corrections._

* * *

La Paresse

Pour un rat, il avait plutôt une belle vie. Pas d'obligations, de devoirs, de travail, de famille à gérer... A tout bien réfléchir, Peter Pettigrow se disait qu'il avait vraiment fait un bon choix en se faisant adopter par cette famille. Il avait droit à plusieurs repas par jour, ainsi qu'a de nombreuses petites douceurs à chaque fois qu'il tendait le museau vers un des enfants Weasley. Il avait également droit à tout le confort, notamment un accès quasi illimité à plusieurs pièces de la maison, ce qui lui offrait bon nombre de lieux où s'adonner à son activité préférée : la sieste. La chambre de son premier maître, Percy, était toujours impeccablement rangée et le lit fait au carré, ce qui ne laissait que peu de cachettes pour dormir en paix. La chambre de Ron était très différente. Moins bien rangée, l'accumulation d'objets au sol lui permettait de tester divers emplacements (plus ou moins confortables) pour s'abandonner à Morphée. Après plusieurs essais, l'endroit idéal fut trouvé : le rebord de la fenêtre permettait de profiter de la chaleur du soleil, et pour peu qu'une manche de pull ai échoué là, c'était l'endroit rêvé pour paresser un long moment, le paradis.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous? Du bien ou du mal, n'hésitez pas à partager votre opinion. On se retrouve lundi pour un nouveau pêché. A bientôt. ErzébethTepes_


	3. l'Orgueil-1

_Bonjour! Nous attaquons une nouvelle semaine et donc un nouveau péché. Il s'agit de l'orgueil. Nous espérons que ca vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

_Merci à Dannomoc et pour leur ajout en alerte._

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling._

* * *

L'Orgueil

Un élève sérieux, travailleur acharné, préfet puis préfet-en-chef ayant très à cœur ses devoirs et la discipline, puis un travail au ministère directement à la sortie de l'école. Et pas n'importe quel travail! Son excellence (ou son obséquiosité si on demandait l'avis de ses jeunes frères) lui avait permit d'accéder tout de suite à un poste auprès du Ministre. Pas question qu'il fasse comme son père et se laisse reléguer dans un service dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler et enterré derrière un minuscule bureau. Non, Percy était bien trop brillant et attaché son ministre pour ça. Si pour réussir il fallait dédaigner ses frères trop farceurs ou renier sa propre famille, il le faisait. Plus sa famille et Harry étaient montrés du doigt, plus il s'éloignait, allant jusqu'à refuser de les saluer ou même d'accepter un cadeau de Noël de leur part.

Il finit cependant par ouvrir les yeux lorsque la guerre arriva et que toute sa famille choisi d'affronter le Mage Noir. Il ne prit hélas pleinement conscience de ses actes que lorsque Fred fut tué. Alors Percy réalisa que sans son fichu orgueil, il aurait pu profiter de toute sa famille mais qu'il était maintenant trop tard.

* * *

_Comment avez-vous trouvé ce texte? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, nous ne mordons pas, même en cas de commentaire négatif ;) Jeudi ce sera à Tillie231 de vous livrer sa version de l'orgueil. A bientôt. ErzebethTepes._


	4. L'Orgueil-2

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Merci à Matsuyama et Brigitte26 pour leurs reviews. Aujourd'hui je vais vous montrer ma vision de l'orgueil. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

L'Orgueil

Buck l'hippogriffe s'aimait beaucoup. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il était un hippogriffe pure race, issu de l'union des deux plus beaux spécimens de son espèce. Au milieu de ses congénères, il avait fière allure.

Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les exclamations que poussaient les jeunes humains. D'emblée, il ne les aima pas. Il n'y avait qu'Hagrid qui trouve grâce à ses yeux. C'était probablement parce que c'était lui qui leur donnait à manger. Buck devait admettre que le demi-géant se montrait respectueux envers eux les hippogriffes.

Il regarda sa propre réflexion dans les prunelles vertes de l'un des jeunes humains. Ce dernier s'inclina et Buck le regarda faire avec dédain. Croyait-il qu'il allait s'incliner alors que la révérence qu'on lui faisait était si peu profonde ? Vraiment ces humains, pensa Buck avec hauteur. Ah voila qui était mieux ! Flatté, l'hippogriffe s'inclina à son tour. Il laissa même le garçon grimper sur son dos. Finalement les humains n'étaient peut-être pas tous des goujats.

Il se posa au sol et se laissa admirer. Quelle sensation délicieuse ! Cependant, un autre humain aux cheveux blonds s'approcha et essaya de le toucher sans même lui avoir montré la moindre marque de respect et en l'insultant qui plus est. Choqué, blessé dans son orgueil, Buck l'hippogriffe se cabra et donna un coup de serres bien placé au jeune malotru.

_Votre avis nous intéresse ! Que cela vous ai plu ou non, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire, promis on ne mord pas :D. Rendez-vous lundi pour le premier drabble sur la gourmandise. Bisous_


	5. La Gourmandise-1

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Ce soir, nous continuons notre série avec la gourmandise. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

La Gourmandise

Il y a ceux qui aiment manger des bonnes choses, et il y a ceux qui aiment manger tout court. Les premiers sont des gourmets, et les seconds des gourmands. Dudley Dursley faisait partie de cette catégorie.

Depuis tout petit, il adorait manger. En plus de la nourriture, il avait un autre sujet de vénération : son père. Depuis toujours, ce dernier lui répétait que s'il voulait lui ressembler et être un homme fort, il devait beaucoup manger. Un homme viril est un homme qui a de l'appétit, voila ce que lui disait Vernon. Dudley étant un garçon obéissant, il suivit l'exemple de son Pater Familias.

Les recommandations de son paternel lui permirent donc de laisser libre-cours à sa gourmandise. Ce qu'il préférait surtout, c'était les bonbons. Ceux en gélatine étaient ses préférés. Il ne dédaignait pas non plus les gâteaux et autres biscuits, sa mère excellant dans le domaine de la pâtisserie. Cette passion immodérée pour les choses grasses et sucrées apporta le résultat que Dudley escomptait : il grossit, eut beaucoup de force et la plupart de ses camarades de classe le craignirent.

Il y eut cependant un jour dramatique au cours de son existence : celui où sa mère décréta qu'il devait suivre un régime. Lorsque les Détraqueurs l'attaquèrent, ce fut ce souvenir « horrible » qu'ils l'obligèrent à revivre.

_Qu'en dites-vous ? N'hésitez pas à nous le dire. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews. Jeudi vous retrouverez Erzébeth Tépès pour SA vision de la gourmandise. Bisous_


	6. La Gourmandise-2

_Bonjour! Nous espérons que vous avez aimé la vision de Tillie sur la Gourmandise. Voici une deuxième version de ce pêché. Bonne lecture._

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling._

* * *

La Gourmandise

Ron aimait manger, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Peu importait le plat qu'on lui servait, il ne rechignait jamais à se servir généreusement. Ce n'était jamais tant par faim que par gourmandise (et non par goinfrerie comme certaines personnes pouvaient le penser). Ce que le plus jeune des garçons Weasley appréciait le plus dans la nourriture, c'était la multitude de textures et de goûts que cette dernière offrait. L'idéal étant selon lui de retrouver un maximum de saveurs, couleurs et textures dans le même repas.

Par exemple, commencer par des tomates, rouges, légèrement acides, fondantes mais avec de petits grains croquants. Enchaîner par un poulet à l'arôme riche, avec sa peau dorée et croustillante, sa chair juteuse, le tout allié à l'onctuosité d'une purée relevée de muscade. Pour finir, savourer tranquillement une délicieuse tarte au chocolat, s'enivrer de son parfum profond et se laisser envahir par son goût puissant et légèrement amer. Cet ensemble était vraiment un menu idéal aux yeux de Ron, qui n'en négligeait pas pour autant les autres repas de la journée.

Toute heure du jour ou de la nuit était bonne pour se remplir de saveurs. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus le rouquin se disait que la gourmandise était trop agréable pour être un pêché.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez vous? Du bien ou du mal, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, les auteurs sont gourmandes de reviews ;)._

_A lundi pour un nouveau pêché. Bonne fin de semaine. ErzebethTepes._


	7. La Luxure-1

_Bonsoir! Nouvelle semaine, nouveau péché : voici la Luxure! Bonne lecture._

_Merci à La Marie, Brigitte26 et Folite is ma 'tite cle pour leurs reviews._

___Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling._

* * *

La Luxure

Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus un couple, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. De son corps surtout. Certes, elle le noyait sous les mots doux et des surnoms variés mais ce n'était pas la meilleure partie.

Se lover dans ses bras, l'embrasser goulument, passer la main dans ses cheveux, le caresser, l'entrainer dans les recoins sombres du château pour en ressortir échevelés et presque en retard pour les cours... On pouvait presque dire que ces deux là avaient subi un maléfice de Glue Perpétuelle. Comme elle semblait considérer chaque seconde où elle n'embrassait pas son petit ami comme du temps perdu, les deux adolescents avaient l'air d'avoir fusionné en un monstre bicéphale digne des aventures de Lockart. Lorsque leurs lèvres n'étaient pas collées, leurs mains l'étaient, leurs doigts étroitement entrelacés. Peu importait le moment de la journée où le lieu ou ils étaient, la jeune fille s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'il y ai au moins un minimum de contact physique entre eux, juste pour pouvoir profiter encore un peu du touché de son petit ami.

Lavande Brown adorait vraiment tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec le corps de Ron. Certaines personnes (dont Hermione) auraient même pu dire qu'elle était la personnification de la Luxure.

* * *

_Qu'en avez vous pensé? N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis, toute critique est bonne à prendre, ça nous aide à progresser. _

_Rendez-vous jeudi pour la seconde version de la Luxure, proposée par Tillie231. A bientôt. EzebethTepes_


	8. La Luxure-2

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Me voila de retour pour vous faire partager ma vision de la luxure. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Brigitte26 pour sa review._

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

La Luxure

Sirius Black était beau. On pouvait même dire de lui qu'il était le spécimen masculin le plus sexy de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme en était parfaitement conscient.

Il adorait plaire aux filles, voir l'étincelle de désir brûler pour lui dans leurs yeux, leurs joues rougir, et qu'elles bafouillent dès qu'il leur parlait. Quand il disait qu'il adorait plaire aux filles, c'était surtout aux jolies filles. Elles étaient plus faciles à séduire, convaincre, et jeter après usage.

En effet, Sirius ne faisait jamais dans la durée. Il choisissait une fille, la draguait, réussissait la plupart du temps à la mettre dans son lit, puis son « affaire » faite, la jetait comme un vieux mouchoir sale sans le moindre état d'âme. C'était plus fort que lui, il aimait le sexe. S'il s'en référait à la réputation qu'on lui prêtait au château, ses, ô combien nombreuses, conquêtes semblaient avoir passé de bons moments en sa compagnie.

Sirius n'aurait pu rêver meilleure jeunesse : toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds et auraient été prêtes à damner leur âme pour une seule étreinte de ses bras, et il brillait à peu près dans tous les domaines.

Non, vraiment, Sirius n'espérait qu'une chose : que toutes les jolies écervelées se pâment toujours devant lui pour qu'il puisse établir sa résidence principale au Septième Ciel toute sa vie.

_Verdict ? N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de votre avis. Rendez-vous lundi pour un nouveau péché. Bisous_


	9. L'Avarice-1

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que les cloches ou le lapin de Pâques (ça dépend de là où vous habitez), vous ont gâtés. Je poste plus tôt que d'habitude mais c'est parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'être chez moi tôt ce soir. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

L'Avarice

Vernon Dursley n'aimait pas partager. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Tout petit, la première « vraie » phrase qu'il sut dire fut : « C'est à moi ! ». Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que sa sœur Marge s'amusait à lui prendre des affaires pour le faire pleurer, il cherchait juste à se défendre.

Bien des années plus tard, alors qu'il avait grandi, Vernon faisait toujours tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder ce qui lui appartenait et ne surtout pas le partager. Après tout, il avait travaillé pour avoir tout cet argent !

Tout se passait dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce jour de 1981 où son neveu, ou tout du moins le fils de la sœur de sa femme, avait été déposé sur le pas de leur porte. Une bouche de plus à nourrir ! Et puis il ne pouvait décemment pas dire aux voisins que c'était le fils de sa belle-sœur sorcière. Tout le monde le prendrait pour un fou car tout le monde sait que la magie n'existe pas. Vernon décida que jamais ce neveu encombrant n'aurait la moindre chose de sa part : ni affectivement, ni surtout matériellement. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cette créature leur mange le moindre centime.

Des années plus tard, seul dans sa maison de retraite, Vernon regretta beaucoup son avarice. Son fils qu'il avait trop gâté n'était qu'un ingrat qui ne venait jamais le voir, et son neveu l'avait complètement rayé de sa vie. Parfois il se disait qu'il aurait eut bien besoin de sa magie pour adoucir ses vieux jours.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ni Erzébeth ni moi ne prétendons que notre avis est toujours le bon, il s'agit simplement de la vision que nous avons de certains personnages et nous comprenons très bien que vous puissiez penser que ceux que nous avons choisis ne collent pas au péché que nous leur avons associé. Dites-nous ce que vous en pensez, une review est toujours la bienvenue. Jeudi vous retrouverez Erzébeth. Bisous_


	10. L'Avarice-2

_Bonjour! La première version de l'Avarice par Tillie231 a eu l'air de vous plaire. J'espère que cette deuxième vision vous plaira autant. Bonne lecture!_

_Merci à ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews._

_Merci à Tillie231 qui est la première à avoir pensé à Rogue pour l'Avarice et qui m'a laissé lui "piquer" le personnage._

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling._

* * *

L'Avarice

Severus Rogue n'aimait pas le gaspillage. Que ce soit pour les ingrédients des potions ou dans tout autre domaine, s'il y avait besoin de sortir quoi que ce soit des stocks, il fallait que ce soit justifié. Ce mantra s'appliquait aussi (et surtout) en matière de distribution de points, de compliments ou de retenues. Si Severus était si avare pour donner des points à toute autre maison que la sienne, c'était surtout pour ne pas contribuer à une possible victoire des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles, ou pire, des Poufsouffles. De même pour les compliments : pourquoi user inutilement sa salive à encourager des cas désespérés comme Londubat ou conforter Granger dans sa position de Miss Je-Sais-Tout?

En revanche, le Maître des potions n'était jamais avare dès qu'il était question de distribuer des retenues. Il était même un peu trop généreux du point de vue des élèves (Serpentards mis à part). Mais ce temps perdu (pour lui vu qu'il fallait surveiller de près ces sales gamins) avait aussi ses bons côtés puisque cela lui évitait d'avoir à nettoyer ses chaudrons ou trier des ingrédients à la fraîcheur douteuse lui-même. De ce fait, certains élèves étaient tentés de la traiter de vieille chauve-souris avare mais Severus préférait le terme plus flatteur « d'économe ».

* * *

_Qu'en avez vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à le dire, surtout que ce drabble n'est peut-être pas le meilleur de la série._

_Bonne fin de semaine et à lundi pour un nouveau péché ;) ErzebethTepes  
_


	11. La Colère-1

_Bonjour/bonsoir. Vous allez bien? Nouvelle semaine: nouveau péché (mon préféré) : la Colère. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling._

* * *

La Colère

Tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus, Molly Weasley était une femme généreuse, aimante, une mère de famille dévouée, au point d'en devenir parfois une caricature de mère-poule.

Il y avait une autre chose sur laquelle toutes les personnes connaissant Molly s'accordaient : ses colères légendaires.

Dans ces moments-là mieux valait ne pas se trouver à proximité. Les innocents s'enfuyaient (autant pour éviter d'être prit à partie que pour sauver leurs oreilles) tandis que les coupables se ratatinaient sur place. Peu importe les fanfaronnades habituelles des cibles, le résultat était toujours le même : les victimes changeaient de couleur (rouge ou blanc selon les personnes) et restaient pétrifiées devant la violence de l'orage. Même Fred et George – qui avaient pourtant un don pour faire de l'humour n'importe quand – préféraient rester silencieux face à leur mère en colère.

Ces crises si célèbres chez les Weasley pouvaient prendre diverses formes et frapper n'importe quand, n'épargnant aucun membre de la famille en cas de faute. Colère froide, regards intimidants, hurlements voire même Beuglante, quand Molly était mécontente de quelqu'un, on ne pouvait nier qu'elle était particulièrement douée pour le faire savoir. Quand elle était en colère, la petite femme replète n'avait rien à envier à un Magyar à pointes enragé.

* * *

_Verdict? Du bien ou du mal, n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis._

_ Jeudi vous aurez rendez-vous avec Tillie pour sa vision de la colère. A bientôt. Erzebeth_


	12. La Colère-2

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. C'est à mon tour de vous présenter ce que la colère m'a inspiré. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Enjoy !_

La Colère

Hermione Granger avait toujours eut la conviction profonde que la nature humaine n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise. Cependant, elle était parfois obligée d'admettre que certains cas étaient sans espoir.

Voldemort par exemple. C'était un psychopathe à tendance narcissique et il était bien trop tard pour le faire changer. Ses idées sur la pureté du sang la mettaient hors d'elle. La jeune femme avait toujours considéré que tous les Hommes étaient égaux entre eux. Rejeter quelqu'un à cause de sa différence n'était pas dans le tempérament de la Rouge et Or.

En quatrième année, Hermione trouva plusieurs occasions de se mettre en colère : le cours de Fol Œil sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables qui avait si profondément choqué Neville, Ron qui était jaloux de Krum, mais surtout, Hermione était en colère à cause de la manière dont les Elfes de maison étaient traités. Elle trouvait cela intolérable ! Armée de toute sa bonne volonté, son courage, et son intelligence, elle créa la S.A.L.E (non ça ne se prononce pas sale).

Lorsqu'elle fut employée au Ministère, elle travailla au Service d'Aide aux Créatures Magiques Opprimées. En faisant quelque chose pour ces êtres magiques, Hermione n'avait plus qu'à se mettre en colère « utilement », comme en hurlant sur son mari pour qu'il ramasse ses chaussettes sales par exemple.

_Qu'en dites-vous ? Quel que soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Je vous donne rendez-vous lundi pour découvrir qui se cache derrière le péché d'envie. Bisous_


	13. L'Envie-1

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Nous voici arrivés au dernier péché, l'envie. J'espère que mon texte vous plaira. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour les corrections._

L'Envie

Peter Pettigrow s'était toujours senti inférieur aux autres. A son entrée à Poudlard, il avait pris comme un honneur que des mecs aussi cools que James Potter et Sirius Black s'intéressent à lui et lui offrent leur amitié. Ce qu'il avait espéré toute sa vie s'était enfin réalisé : il n'était plus transparent aux yeux des autres, on le remarquait enfin ! Tout le monde ou presque aimait les Maraudeurs. Peter avait l'impression d'être le roi du monde.

Puis le temps passa. Au fur et à mesure, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un faire-valoir de ses amis. Les autres élèves n'avaient d'yeux que pour Cornedrue et Patmol, et les professeurs pour Lunard. Peter finit par en concevoir du ressentiment. Beaucoup de ressentiment… Bien sûr l'amitié entre les quatre garçons était toujours intacte mais petit à petit, elle se fissurait. Voir les filles se pâmer devant Sirius et leurs camarades glousser aux plaisanteries de James lui renvoyait chaque jour sa propre insignifiance au visage.

Et puis ils avaient fini leurs études et la guerre avait éclaté. Peter avait d'abord rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix, plus pour imiter ses amis que par réelle conviction. Là encore, il ne fut qu'un faire-valoir de James et Sirius, et il prit donc une décision : rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts.

Au moment de sa mort, Peter regretta amèrement sa décision. Il avait perdu tous ses amis, et la gloire tant espérée, ce dont il avait toujours eut envie, n'était jamais venue l'envelopper de ses ailes dorées.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quel que soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Jeudi vous retrouverez Erzébeth pour sa vision de l'envie. Bisous_


	14. L'Envie-2

_Bonsoir! Vous allez bien? La première version de l'Envie, écrite par Tillie a eu l'air e vous plaire. J'espère que cette seconde version vous plaira autant. Bonne lecture._

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling._

* * *

L'Envie

Le pouvoir, le respect, être reconnu et acclamé, diriger, gouverner...Telles étaient les choses que voulait Lord Voldemort. Tout petit, il était pauvre et ne possédait rien. Confondu parmi la masse des autres enfants de l'orphelinat, il eu très tôt envie de se distinguer . Sa personnalité lui permis facilement d'exaucer ce souhait, aidé en cela par ses pouvoirs. Il pouvait faire ce dont il avait envie, comme s'approprier des objets qui ne lui appartenaient pas ou "jouer" avec un autre enfant à des jeux qui n'amusaient que lui.

En grandissant, il eu le désir d'en savoir d'avantage sur ses origines. En les découvrant, il maudit les Moldus pour leur existence et leur comportement répugnant.

Pour marquer les esprits, il lui fallait vivre longtemps, être indestructible. Pour cela, quoi de mieux que les Horcruxes? Sept étant un nombre magique puissant, il jeta son dévolu dessus. Pour ses réceptacles, il voulait le meilleur, des objets dignes de lui. Les objets des grandes familles sorcières ou des Fondateurs étaient intéressants et la quête pour les obtenir presque aussi passionnante que le but lui-même.

Après la mort de Dumbledore, parvenu au sommet de sa gloire, Voldemort se sentit enfin comblé, il avait eu tout ce dont il avait envie.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez vous? Du bien ou du mal, n'hésitez pas à le dire, une review fait toujours plaisir et ça nous aide à progresser._

_7 péchés capitaux, 7 semaines de publication, normalement, Tillie et moi devrions vous dire au revoir mais... **On revient la semaine prochaine pour deux chapitres bonus! Donc rendez-vous lundi**. _

_Passez une bonne fin de semaine et à bientôt. Erzebeth_


	15. Bonus-1

_Bonjour!_

_Nous voilà de retour avec les chapitres bonus, dont voici la petite histoire : il y a près d'un mois, brigitte26 nous a laissé une review dans laquelle elle nous proposait un petit défi :** trouver un personnage qui corresponde aux sept péchés capitaux**. Après avoir bien réfléchi nous avons trouvé deux personnages remplissant tous les critères, donc de quoi faire deux bonus._

_Voici donc le premier bonus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

_**NB** : par soucis de facilité, nous n'avons pas définit de longueur de texte, alors que les autres chapitres sont des doubles-drabbles._

_Copyrights :_

_Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling._

_L'idée appartient à brigitte26._

_L'idée du parallèle « gobelin-Avarice » appartient à Kenai Bird._

* * *

Harry Potter. L'Elu, le Garçon Qui A Survécu, le Héros. L'image d'un gentil jeune homme venu sauver le monde. Mais à bien y réfléchir, est-il aussi bien sous tous rapport qu'il en a l'air? Rien n'est moins sur. En effet, si on l'observe bien, on réalise très vite que ce garçon réussi l'exploit de cumuler les sept péchés capitaux, à commencer par la Paresse.

Impossible en effet de dire de quelqu'un qui bâcle ses devoirs à la dernière minute que c'est un grand travailleur.

Son Orgueil lui permet de se croire dispensé de respect envers ses professeurs et traiter avec dédain les enfants issus de familles de Sang-Pur.

Il suffit de la voir à table pour se rendre compte que ce garçon possède un solide appétit et qu'il ne refuse que rarement une petite douceur, cédant facilement à la Gourmandise.

Une douceur d'un autre genre semble aussi éveiller son intérêt : Cho Chang, petite-amie officielle de Cédric Diggory. Seul un monstre de Luxure peut vouloir tenter de séduire une personne déjà en couple.

En temps que personnage célèbre, il est supposé se tenir à disposition des médias et du Ministère, cependant, ce garçon est plus fuyant qu'une anguille et plus Avare qu'un Gobelin dès qu'il s'agit de prononcer des paroles « officielles ».

Il est également impossible de ne pas remarquer les fréquents excès de Colère du garçon qui le poussent parfois à se brouiller avec ses amis pour des détails.

Cela dit, il est possible de se demander si son attitude de « martyr incompris » ne serait pas en réalité une carapace servant à masquer son sentiment de jalousie, voire d'Envie envers ses camarades plus épargnés que lui lors de la première guerre contre le Mage Noir.

En relisant ses notes, Rita Skeeter était plutôt satisfaite des informations recueillies. Elle avait de quoi rédiger un excellent article. Oui, vraiment, être un Animagus non répertorié était un atout non négligeable pour une journaliste affamée de potins.

* * *

_D'après vous, est-ce que le défi est relevé? Vous êtes seuls juges en la matière donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, que ce soit positif ou négatif. _

_Jeudi c'est Tillie qui vous soumettra son défi. A bientôt. Erzebeth._


	16. Bonus-2

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Nous voici arrivés à l'ultime chapitre de ce recueil de drabble. Ce soir, c'est à mon tour de vous présenter ce que m'a inspiré le défi que nous a lancé Brigitte26. Enjoy !_

_Réponse aux reviews anonmymes :_

_Tinkerbell : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Nous sommes heureuses que nos textes t'aient plu :D._

Bonus

Il avait tous les vices du Diable, voila ce que sa mère n'avait jamais cessé de lui répéter. Depuis qu'il était enfermé à Azkaban, Sirius avait plus que le temps de se remémorer les paroles de sa génitrice. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison pour une fois…

Comme tous les Black, il était **orgueilleux**. Il avait beau haïr sa famille, il ne pouvait pas aller contre l'héritage qu'elle lui avait transmis.

Blotti dans un coin de sa cellule, Sirius laissa les souvenir l'envahir. Ses années à Poudlard… Il se souvenait de toutes ces fois où par **paresse**, il avait laissé ses devoirs à faire à Remus.

Il se souvenait aussi de toutes les soirées qu'il avait passé dans la Salle sur Demande à se vautrer dans la **luxure** avec une fille, jamais la même, s'offrant à lui et s'abandonnant à ses caresses et ses baisers.

Le prisonnier repoussa ces souvenirs le plus loin possible, cela ne servait à rien de se faire du mal. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit. Sirius se transforma momentanément en chien pour ne pas que le Détraqueur qui venait de lui déposer à manger ne lui fasse du mal. Après le départ de la créature, il analysa avec dégoût le contenu de sa « gamelle ». Ce qu'il aurait donné pour ne serait-ce qu'une miette de tarte à la citrouille. C'était sa **gourmandise** préférée. A l'époque de Poudlard, il en mangeait presque tous les jours.

Penser à son ancienne école lui fit automatiquement penser à Servilus. Là-bas, faire tourner en bourrique le Serpentard était son hobby. Sirius n'avait jamais pu lui accorder son amitié. Il avait peut-être fait preuve d'**avarice**, mais à ses yeux, Rogue ne méritait pas qu'on lui accorde d'importance.

De Servilus, ses pensées rebondirent sur Peter. Peter… Penser à ce sale traitre lui donnait envie de hurler. Cela lui rappelait sans cesse la perte de James et Lily. Sirius s'en voulait tellement de les avoir convaincus de changer de gardien du secret. Il serait toujours en **colère** contre lui-même à cause de ça.

Il avait tellement **envie** de se venger. Pas seulement pour lui, mais pour James et Lily et leur petit Harry. Refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux, l'homme se transforma en chien. Oui il le jurait, un jour il se vengerait.

_Selon vous, ai-je réussi à relever le défi que nous a lancé Brigitte26 ? Quel que soit votre avis, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Merci aux lecteurs et revieweurs fidèles. A bientôt pour d'autres aventures. Tillie231_


End file.
